A Different Kind of Pony Ride
by Kodelaine
Summary: With a little help from Pansy, Draco gets an idea of how to take care of that stupid Hippogryph after the school decided not to kill him. Draco doesn't always get what Draco wants, though. BuckbeakXDraco, warnings for bestiality, rape, etc. Slightly AU do to Buckbeak still being there.


I... Have no excuses for this. I just started typing and then? _This_ happened so... Enjoy?  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

_Just_ like the school to not do what they should have. That menace, that _bird_ was still alive, even after his father had ordered its death. To think, that beast could have _killed_ him! The Slytherin paced back and forth in his common room, letting out an angry sigh as he sat down in an armchair, staring up at the ceiling. And it was all that Potters fault, _him_ and that weasel and mudblood.

He didn't even notice Pansy walk into that room and sit down across from him, eyeing him. "Draco what's your problem now? Still upset over that stupid chicken?" She asked, sneering at him playfully. He jumped, frowning at her words. "Oh shut up Pans, of course not." Draco said, sneering back at her. She chuckled, leaning back in her chair. "Yeah, i'd get over it too, not like he almost _killed_ you or anything." She teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

He stood up, glaring at her. "I said be _quiet!_" He hissed, the girl shutting up and staring at him, clearly unimpressed with his attempt at being aggressive. "Don't get your knickers in a knot, princess." She said, leaning her head back and smiling at the ceiling. "If you want something done right, it's best to do it yourself." She said, winking at him and standing up.

Draco eyed her curiously, still scowling. "What are you talking about, Pansy?" He asked curiously. She smiled, pulling a book out of her bookbag and handing it to him, tapping the hard cover with her finger. "Page seventy five." The girl said before turning and walking out of the room. He raised an eyebrow, flipping to said page and reading it over.

It _appeared_ to be a spell that would disease anyone it was cast against, giving them some type of unnoticeable illness that would kill them in a few days. He always did enjoy when she got things from the forbidden section in the library. He smirked, looking up to see that Pansy had left. What a _clever_ little shit she was, always had his back. Gotta remember to give her a good shag after he gets back. Draco smirked, stuffing his wand into his pocket and hiding the book in his robes, walking out of the common room and down the hall.

It was a _bit_ difficult to sneak past Filch but Draco managed to slither by him without incident, and made his way to the outside of the castle. Hagrid was apparently off doing something for Dumbledore, so it should be easy to kill that bloody _chicken_. He shivered, approaching the pumpkin patch where the beast resided. He crept closer until Buckbeak was in view and crouched down, watching him.

Buckbeak was sprawled out amongst the pumpkins, sighing in content as he slept, his hind leg twitching slightly and wings held tightly to his sides. _Perfect._ Draco slowly stood up, wand in hand as he approached the sleeping Hippogryph. Draco held up the book to look over the spell again, eyebrows scrunching before he put the book away, nearly jumping out of his skin as he saw a pair of brown eyes staring up at him curiously.

Draco calmed himself, clearing his throat and freezing as Buckbeak shook his head, standing up and making a soft sound, tail swishing behind him. "L-listen here you bloody _animal_, this is the last face you'll get to see before you die so you better enjoy it." Draco said, glaring and aiming his wand at the Hippogryph. Buckbeak squawked, rearing up on his hind legs and using one of his bird-like talons to swat Draco's wand out of his hand.

"S-shit, _shit._" Draco said, eyes widening as he quickly turned around, taking only a few steps before Buckbeak was diving at him, grabbing hold of his cloak before dragging him backwards and onto the ground. Draco whimpered, getting onto his hands and knees and trying to scrabble away, only for the Hippogryph to stand over him, pinning him down and flapping his wings, letting out a shriek.

"D-don't kill me, don't kill me." Draco begged, eyes wide with fear as he covered his head, too afraid to try and move, lest the beast attack him again. Buckbeak stamped on the ground, observing the blonde human under him. His hands were on his head and he seemed to be making lots of noise, and his butt was sticking up in the air.

Draco froze as he felt the creatures beak nuzzle into his hair, pushing against his head curiously. Buckbeak moved downwards, letting out a breath against Draco's neck. Draco shivered, confused as he glanced around the area, just glad that no one was out here to see him like this.

He yelped as Buckbeak moved back slightly, beak pressing his lower back. "W-what the bloody _Hell_ are you doing?" He asked shakily, letting out a hiss of air as the Hippogryph pushed his beak against his ass. I mean yes, this _thing_ was a human but still, it was spring and he had never seen any females of his species around, and it wasn't every day that a random person came to visit him.

Draco gasped in shock as Buckbeak tugged his robes out of the way, nipping at his trousers. Why did humans wear so much clothing? They were so _odd._ Buckbeak soon got the tip of his beak hooked on the mans trousers and began tugging them off. "W-what are you doing!?" Draco said, panic rising inside of him as he struggled under the creature, only to be repeatedly drug back into place.

After getting his trousers down enough Buckbeak let out a squawk of frustration as he saw that the human was wearing even more clothing. Draco shivered under the beast, whimpering and digging his fingers into the dirt, trying to focus on something other than what that beast was doing behind him. Buckbeak grabbed his boxers, tugging them down. Draco could only let out a squeak, tensing as the cold air reached his groin.

Buckbeak nuzzled against his ass, the boy lurching forward in shock at the sudden feeling of a cold hard beak pressing his rear. "B-bloody _stop_ that." He choked out, eyes shooting open as something wet, slimy and warm ran over his ass cheek. That _can't_ be good. Buckbeak licked the others ass, confused about the lack of vagina but not really caring what he stuck his cock into at this point. He licked the boys puckered ass hole, the boy letting out a gasp.

Draco didn't want to think about it, not about the fact that he was already half hard _or_ the fact that this damned bird was licking him, he just wanted to go back to his dorm, curl up and cry himself to sleep. Buckbeak continued licking at the other, the smaller mans moans and gasps spurring him on further as he pressed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, shuddering as his hard cock hung below him.

He continued thrusting his long, thick tongue in and out of the boy, said man shuddering in what he hated to admit was ecstasy. Buckbeak soon pulled away, wings outstretched as he stepped forward, cock fully hard as he pressed it against Draco's ass. Draco yelped, looking up to see Buckbeak's chest above him. "O-oh no, no no_ no!_" He yelled out as he felt the large cock press against his ass, smearing precum across his entrance.

He let out a loud yell as Buckbeak lurched forward, pressing the head of his cock past Draco's tight ring of muscles, letting out a deep purring sound of pleasure. Draco stared at the ground in front of him, tears pricking up in his eyes and a chill going down his spine as he felt the Hippogryph's long member sliding further into him.

"N-no please, too big, too _t-thick..._" He breathed, digging his hands into the grass below him as Buckbeak entered as far as he could into the boy, thankfully satisfied with only half of his cock being inside of the others ass. Buckbeak nuzzled into Draco's hair, letting out a shaky breath and squawking as he slowly pulled out before thrusting back in again, the boy under him lurching forward.

Draco could only whimper as Buckbeak's long member slid in and out of him, occasionally sending a pleasurable wave of heat through his cold body as his member rubbed over his prostate. "_A-Ah!_" Draco moaned out as Buckbeak continued grinding against his prostate, his cock leaking precum inside of the boys ass as he continued fucking him into the ground, flapping his wings and pawing at the grass.

The Slytherin gasped, letting out a loud cry as he felt Buckbeak release his seed deep within his ass, sending him over the edge as his cum spurted onto the ground, his ass clenching with his release as he panted, yelping as Buckbeak pulled himself from him. He lay on the ground for a few more minutes, trying to figure out what just happened. He had hoped it was a dream, but the hot cum leaking down his inner thigh was telling him otherwise.

He shakily stood up, tugging his boxers and trousers back up quickly, sneering at the bird as he stumbled away, legs feeling almost too weak to stand. "M-my father will hear a-about this you, you stupid _bloody_ bird." Draco spat as he stumbled back to the school, wanting nothing more than to go take a shower. A _very_ long shower.


End file.
